


Timeskip

by Cywolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, F/M, Time Travel, Twincest?, absolutely crack, i have no idea how to continue this if ever i do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cywolf/pseuds/Cywolf
Summary: Tenten wakes up with a concussion. A pair of suspiciously familiar Hyuuga twins help her back to Konoha.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hiashi/Tenten/Hyuuga Hizashi, hardly started though
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Timeskip

_time is a wheel in constant motion  
_ _always rolling us along_

_-_ I Hope You Dance, Lee Ann Womack

* * *

“Ooooh…”

Tenten sat up, cradling her head. In between the throbs of pain, she took stock of where she was. She was currently sprawled in the dust beside a roadway, fingers splayed into thick green grass. It looked a lot like the ox-bend on the eastern road, a few miles out of Konoha, but there were subtle differences, enough so Tenten doubted her position; surely the hill had been less steep, less rocky? There hadn’t been an oak tree there, had there?

She tried to scramble to her feet, bit back a curse as her limbs buckled and she spilled herself back onto the ground. She hadn’t been this off-balance since Neji had tried out a new variation of the 128 Hands on her. That reminded her, she owed the bastard. She couldn’t count on beating him in a spar – her win/loss ratio was still something like 3:51 – so she would have to come up with some other way of impressing her displeasure on him for snapping her favorite katana in two…

Oh no – she was rambling. That didn’t bode well for her head injury.

She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. For a moment she only stared at it, registering long thin fingers curved around her shirt, pale against the dark-green silk. Then she trailed her eyes over the wrist, up a gray-colored sleeve, and finally into silver Byakugan eyes peering into her own.

“…Neji?” she asked vaguely, beginning to tilt into the warm hand on her shoulder.

Then the familiar-but-not face broke into a wide grin, and she knew it wasn’t even before the boy said, “No, but you can call me anything you like.”

She gazed at him blankly, only blinking as someone suddenly appeared beside the grinning Hyuuga boy, dealing him a hard cuff on the ear.

“Idiot.”

Now that sounded more like Neji, but she knew it wasn’t him, either. She looked at the two Hyuugas. She might have thought her head injury was making her see double, except that the second boy dressed differently, had a scowl on his face rather than a comically twisted expression of pain. Both had Konoha hitai-ate on their brows, and she felt a little confused; surely she knew all of Neji’s and Hinata’s cousins who were shinobi? Let’s see, there was Hiro, and Hige, and little Heiji-kun just entering the Academy – Hinata and Hanabi of course – Hatori the jounin…

The first boy caught her wandering attention by snapping his fingers in front of her face. “Hey! Hey! You with us?” he asked. His duplicate walked behind her, kneeling to examine her more closely. She shivered as she _felt_ him activate his Byakugan, a slight frission of chakra rolling over nerves sensitized by years of sparring with Neji.

“She’s got a concussion; grade one or maybe grade two, on the neurocranium,” he said flatly, assessingly. He shifted, and Tenten made a little startled noise as she suddenly found herself being hoisted through the air, scooped up by this unknown Hyuuga shinobi like an armful of weapons – slightly gingerly, but with purpose.

She could feel the Hyuuga boy turn his head to the other, rather than see it; his chest vibrated underneath her cheek as he told his companion, “Talk to her, make sure she doesn’t drop off. We’re bringing her back to Konoha.”

“Right, because gods know holding a conversation is below you,” the first boy retorted. But the snipe was quick, absent-minded, more like a reflex than anything else. They took off through the trees, the wind rustling the boys’ loose clothing.

“Hi,” the first shinobi said to her, smiling again, as he bounded exactly next to his clone – they were even in sync-step. Tenten gave a wobbly smile back, and he grinned even wider.

“Call me Zashi,” he said, and jerked a thumb sideways to indicate his silent companion. “That’s my twin brother Yashi. And you are…?”

She tried to answer, but to her dismay found herself having to struggle a little before her vocal chords obeyed. “T…Tenten.”

“Nice to meet you, Tenten,” Zashi said cheerily, although he exchanged worried glances with his brother. “Where are you from?”

“K…Konoha.”

“Really! I think I’d have noticed someone as beautiful as you in the Village,” Zashi said in astonishment, ignoring the unimpressed snort from his twin. Tenten blushed a little and instinctively turned her head to burrow into Yashi’s chest, turning away from Zashi’s frankly admiring gaze. Yashi jerked slightly, his pace thrown off ever so minutely, and Zashi sniggered beside him.

It continued like that for an amount of time Tenten could not estimate properly, as events seemed to slide past her in a blurry stream. Yashi held her while Zashi kept up a running flow of inane chatter, asking her input now and again to make sure that she was still awake. Vaguely she remembered saying something about her parents – or lack of – and about the trees, and the sky, and whether gray or cream was the better color – she smiled a little as she noticed that Zashi wore gray, and Yashi cream, and refused to answer. At one point Zashi made a comment on kunai, and she perked up and began to babble happily about the weapons. Yashi even contributed a comment or two into the real discussion that had resulted.

But then she lost her energy, and slumped back against Yashi. Her eyes fluttered half-shut, and Yashi shifted his hold on her as she fell more limply against him. The twins, without even needing to look at each other, quickened their pace.

* * * 

They burst into the Konoha hospital, setting the doors swinging behind them, thoroughly ignoring the astonished gazes. Yashi, the girl cradled to his chest now semi-catatonic, barked orders at the nearest orderly with as much authority as if he had been director of the hospital; Zashi, more pragmatically, set out to fetch the closest doctor. Within short order the girl was being wheeled into the emergency unit, Zashi filling out the necessary forms while Yashi related the circumstances of her injury – at least as far as he knew – in a terse voice to another doctor. In Konoha, injured shinobi were given highest priority, and that priority was emphasized when the people attending the injured person were Hyuugas.

The boys turned as the doors swung open again, admitting a large man into the room. “What’s this I hear about your rescuing a damsel in distress?” he said in a mild tone as his eyes fell on the twins.


End file.
